


Lemon Boy

by Ranger_of_the_Forest



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, Tyrus - Freeform, but they’re also oblivious, theyre so gay for each other oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranger_of_the_Forest/pseuds/Ranger_of_the_Forest
Summary: Cyrus is crushed by Jonah and Andi’s kiss. TJ decides to help: by breaking them up. Chaos (and eventually romance) ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! Posted the prologue of this on tumblr and was blown away by the response, so as requested, I’m uploading this here and wattpad. Enjoy!

“-And then Andi just kisses him, and I’m standing right there! I mean, I know she has feelings for him too, but it was like I didn’t matter. We’ve been friends for years and have only known Jonah for a fraction of that. I just wish, you know, that maybe she could have put me first.” 

“That’s rough, buddy.” 

“I know, right? I mean, I do understand why she kissed him, it’s Jonah Beck! Who doesn’t love Jonah Beck?”

TJ personally had always liked Jonah, but that was a sentiment he wasn’t feeling at the moment. He looked down at the crumpled can of coke he was holding and suppressed the urge to throw it across the room. Cyrus had done nothing to deserve this. Absolutely nothing. 

“But I miss how things were before, when we were all just friends, and feelings didn’t get involved.” 

TJ looked over at Cyrus, an idea forming in his mind. 

“We should break them up.”

“What?”

“Jandi, or whatever it is you call it. We should break them up.”

“Whoa, believe me I’m as unhappy about this as anyone, maybe even more so, but doesn’t that seem...a little excessive?” 

“Not if they’re not a good match for each other.” 

“But who are we to judge?”

“You’re friends with both of them. You know better than anyone.”

“Maybe...but doesn’t this seem, I don’t know, a little mean?”

Before he knew what he was doing TJ reaches out and gripped Cyrus’s hand in his. 

“Not if we’re ultimately doing them a favor. Trust me, underdog. You’ve helped me. Let me help you.”

He could see hesitation flit across Cyrus’s face, replaced by a firm resolution. Cyrus nodded.

“Alright. I’m in.”


	2. Operation Bracelet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also in case you didn’t know, this fic was inspired by the song Lemon Boy by Cavetown, which I highly recommend you check out. It was given as a suggestion for my Tyrus Spotify playlist and it’s the most Tyrus song I’ve ever heard like good lord. It really explains what I’m trying to explore with both TJ and Cyrus’s characters. The bitter in the sweet.

“Are you sure this will work?” Cyrus asked, glancing over at TJ. 

“Positive. Now, tell me the plan again.”

“Go into the locker room, open Jonah’s locker, take out the bracelet, and get out.”

“Perfect. And what’s the code word?”

“Muffin. And my code name is Eagle One.”

“I thought I was Eagle One.”

“Now who’s not remembering the plan? You’re Eagle Two.”

TJ shook his head, a small smile crossing his face.

“Fine, I’m Eagle Two. Now get going, Eagle One.”

Cyrus felt his chest swell up with the words. There was something about TJ that made him feel like Cyrus 2.0. He dashed across the hallway and slipped into the boys’ locker-room. Furtively, Cyrus peered around, but there was no one there. He slid over to Jonah’s locker, and frowned. It was locked. This was not in the plan. He pulled out his phone and sent TJ a text.

There’s a lock.

The “...” text bubble sent a shiver down his spine. He had only just gotten TJ’s number yesterday, and having access to the older boy 24/7 if necessary was admittedly thrilling.

Try 1234

If you say so...

Cyrus doubted that Jonah would be that obvious, but he tried it anyway. To his amazement, the lock clicked open. Huh. He hadn’t been expecting that. 

I’m in, he texted, scanning the locker. 

A crumpled shirt hung from the hook. A pair of shorts, socks, and even an odd textbook added to the clutter. Cyrus fumbled through the pockets of the shorts, praying that the bracelet would be there. Ah! His fingers curled around the beaded strand and he pulled it out into the light. 

Shutting the locker door behind him, he stuffed the bracelet into this pocket. Cyrus took out his phone to text TJ.

Eagle 2, mission accomplished, I’ll

“Hey, Cyrus, what are you doing here?”

His fingers spilled over the keyboard.

Asdjevjekfrne

“Uh, hey Jonah, what’s up my brother?” He said weakly.

“Nothing much, just getting back from gym. What are you doing here?” 

“Um, I’m just...waiting for a friend.” 

“Oh cool. Which friend?”

Cyrus blurted out the first name that came to his head.

“TJ.”

“TJ? You guys do seem...close.”

Cyrus felt a trickle of sweat slip down his neck. That was not a good sign.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know, I mean Andi mentioned-“

Andi what? 

“You know?” 

“Know what?”

“I-I have to go.”

Cyrus stumbled out of the locker room, and practically fell into TJ. 

“Whoa, slow down there Eagle One.”

Cyrus felt his heart rate speed up as he struggled to breathe properly. TJ squinted down at him, his brows furrowed.

“What’s wrong? You don’t look so good.”

Cyrus’s gaze shifted. He was finding it hard to concentrate on the older boy’s face. TJ gripped his shoulders and leaned down.

“I-I-“

“Hang in there, I’m going to go-“

“No! D-don’t leave.”

TJ look startled, but he just nodded. He took Cyrus by the arm and led him outside, before sitting him down on a bench. 

“Breathe,” TJ reminded Cyrus as he stared at the ground.

He felt his vision blurring with tears. This was worse than the kiss, worse than anything he could’ve expected. If Andi had told Jonah- had told Jonah that he was gay, then Jonah must realize- must realize how much Cyrus liked him. And that couldn’t happen.

TH kept running his hand down Cyrus’s shoulder, and the boy felt himself begin to calm down, if only slightly.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?”

“I ran into Jonah.”

“Did he see you take the bracelet?”

“No, but-“ Cyrus sucked in a deep breath and looked up at TJ.

He felt like his hand was being forced here, but he already owed TJ so much for helping him. The least Cyrus could do was be honest with him.

“I think Andi- might’ve told Jonah that- I’m gay.”

Cyrus turned from TJ, certain he’d reject him. Sure, he had been nice before, but he didn’t know the truth then. TJ was cool, confident, popular. What could he possibly see in a dorky gay Jewish boy?

“Shit. That’s fucked up, Cyrus.”

He turned to TJ in surprise. It was only then he realized he had never heard the boy swear before. It definitely didn’t seem out of character.

“I hope you don’t think me being gay is, well, fucked up,” Cyrus said, whispering the last part. 

TJ almost looked angry.

“Of course not. Why would I think that?”

“I don’t know, because you’re this popular jock who-“

TJ laughed sardonically.

“So just because I’m a basketball player means I hate gay people?”

“No, I-“

TJ held up a hand.

“I get it Cyrus. I know not everyone is, well, accepting of that. But-“

And now TJ looked nervous, rubbing his neck with his hand.

“I understand, because I have two moms.”

Cyrus looked up in surprise. 

“I know, I guess I don’t really talk about it much. But it’s how I was raised. I hope you know Cyrus, that I- I would never judge you for anything.” 

TJ’s voice softened as he looked down at Cyrus. Cyrus opened his mouth to say something, but then the honk of a horn sounded. 

“That’s probably my mom. Well, one of them, anyway.”

TJ stood, and fiddled with the strings of his hoodie.

“I can hold onto the bracelet if you want. I don’t imagine you’d want to be reminded of- you know.” 

“Yeah. Thanks.” 

“I-I hope you feel better. I’ll text you later, okay?”

And with that TJ jogged off to his mom’s van. Cyrus watched him go, feeling something flutter in his chest. Oh no. This couldn’t be good. First Jonah, now this? He really couldn’t afford to have feelings for TJ, even if he was nice and helpful and smelled like Cyrus’s favorite type of citrus fruit. Besides, just because the guy had two moms didn’t mean he had to be into boys or anything. 

But Cyrus’s mood quickly soured again once he remembered his interaction with Jonah. Cyrus considered himself a nice guy, but if Andi had outed him without his knowledge or permission, there would be hell to pay.


	3. Chapter 2

what is the plan for today

TJ typed, praying he didn’t sound clingy. It was Saturday, and while they had just gotten the bracelet yesterday, TJ believed he could have “Jandi” broken up by the end of the weekend. The sooner the better for Cyrus’s sanity, as well as his own. 

TJ’s phone buzzed, and he glanced at the screen. It was Cyrus. He felt his heart speed up a little as he clicked on the text.

Meet me in the park in 30, Andi’s watching Jonah play ultimate. You’re the best T to the J

TJ smiled against his will. He liked that every day the two of them found new nicknames for each other. No one had ever even dared to call him a nickname before.

Cool

He replied, before crawling out of bed. TJ strolled over to his closet and peeked inside. He wished he knew what Cyrus was wearing, so they could coordinate. Kind of like a team uniform. 

TJ shook his head. This kind of thinking was unproductive. Putting too much into a friendship was dangerous. He knew that all too well from experience. 

After much consideration (but not too much) he chose a pair of sweats and a plain blue t shirt. Slipping on his sneakers, he tiptoed down the stairs. Both of his moms were notoriously late sleepers, and it was a miracle if either of them ever got up before 12. 

It was a glorious day, with barely a cloud in sight. TJ jogged down the street, not even bothering to hide the smile on his face. He didn’t know what was happening to him. What with his dyscalculia and everything, he should be miserable. But he was back on the team, and it was all thanks to Cyrus. 

Although...a wave of guilt swept over him as he thought of Buffy. He hadn’t meant to get her kicked off the team, he had just wanted to be honest with Coleman. Now Buffy was more angry at him than ever, and he supposed she had every right to be. TJ had never been very nice to her. It was something he regretted, especially now that he was friends with her best friend. He didn’t know how yet, but it was clear he’d have to make amends.

“TJ! Over here!”

TJ’s ears perked up and he made his way over to where the other boy was. Cyrus was wearing a polo shirt and jeans, with his messenger bag slung over his shoulder. Unbidden, the thought spring to his mind. God he was cute. 

He didn’t know where that came from. TJ has never thought of another human being as “cute” in his life. He had always figured that maybe he was just behind everyone else. More recently, he had figured that he might be aromantic. So this was coming out of left field. 

“Hey,” He croaked weakly, hoping he didn’t sound too happy. The last thing he needed was for anyone to think he had a crush on Cyrus. 

“So they’re practicing out on the field. We can sit next to Andi and gather information. But also, Buffy will be there.” Cyrus said.

Great. Just what TJ needed, more sniping. Even if he did deserve it, that didn’t mean he was looking forward to it. 

As they walked across the park, TJ had to contain the smile threatening to form as Cyrus began to explain his predictions about his favorite show, A Case of Lyons. TJ had never watched it, but he knew that it was about two female detectives solving crimes and exchanging exaggerated witty banter. Apparently, in Cyrus’s words, Lyons and Walsh were the “ohteepee” and “totes adorbs,” whatever those words meant. But it was cute to see how passionate Cyrus was about the show.

TJ blinked. There it was again. That word. Cute. What had gotten into him today? He shook his head. It was fine. Fine. Couldn’t friends think that their other friends were cute, without it meaning anything more? 

“Cyrus! And, uh, TJ...”

TJ looked up. That must be Andi. He was surprised she knew his name when they had never formally met. But then again, he was pretty well known throughout Jefferson Middle, sometimes to his detriment.

Cyrus plopped down on the grass next to her and motioned to TJ to join him. Just as he was settling down, he heard a very familiar voice addressing him.

“TJ. Didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Uh, yeah. Cyrus invited me.”

“Hmph, would’ve thought you had better things to do than watch ultimate. Like stealing candy from babies and pushing old ladies.”

“Buffy, be nice.” Cyrus warned.

“It’s ah, it’s okay. She’s right, I- I have been a jerk.”

Buffy stared him down, and he shifted his gaze. She certainly wasn’t making his very easy for him.

“Buffy I’m-“

“What’s up my dudes?” 

It was Jonah Beck, clad in his Space Otters jersey and his trademarked dimpled grin. No wonder Cyrus was so into him, TJ thought with a grimace.

“Jolamma slamma, my brother,” Cyrus exclaimed, clasping hands with the boy. 

Clearly Cyrus had nicknames for everyone, not just TJ. He felt his heart clamp up inside, although he wasn’t sure why.

“Andi man! I missed you.”

Jonah and Andi hugged, while Cyrus picked at the grass. It was one of the most uncomfortable moments of TJ’s life. After what felt like a millennium they pulled apart, and Andi looked down at Jonah’s wrist. He leaned forward.

“Where’d your bracelet go?”

“I can’t find it. I took it off for gym class yesterday and when I came back it was gone.”

“You couldn’t find it?”

“No, it was like someone had taken it.” 

“Who would take it?”

“I don’t know. It is a pretty bracelet.”

“Are you sure you just didn’t want to wear it?”

“Of course not, Andi, you’re my...girlfriend.”

“You can barely even say that word!”

“I’m sorry, I just-“

“I can’t believe it, after everything you still don’t want the label?”

“Of course I want it, but that doesn’t mean I have to wear the bracelet all the time. It’s not my fault someone took it.” 

“I don’t believe you! You knew how much work I put into that, why wouldn’t you wear it unless you didn’t want to date me after all?”

“It’s not like that, I just-“

TJ could tell Jonah was about to have another panic attack. Clearly Andi could too, because she reached out and put a hand on his arm.

“Jonah, I- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it. I’ll make you a new one, it’ll be okay.” 

Jonah seemed to relax slightly, and leaned into Andi’s touch. TJ leaned back. Apparently stage one of the plan had failed. Cyrus looked like someone had just slapped him. Careful not to be noticed by anyone else, TJ reached out and put his hand on Cyrus’s shoulder. 

Jonah slipped his hand in Andi’s and Cyrus slumped back. Thankfully Buffy voiced what they were all thinking.

“Alright, break it up lovebirds. Don’t you have a practice to oversee Jonah?”

The frisbee captain grinned, clearly unfazed by the barb.

“I’ll catch you guys later.”

He leaned over and gave Andi a kiss on the cheek before jogging off. Cyrus shuddered.

“You ok, Cyrus?” Buffy asked, her brow furrowed.

TJ wanted to roll his eyes. Surely someone else besides him realized how much “jandi” was killing Cyrus. 

“I’m fine,” Cyrus said, clearly not fine. He stood up, and TJ followed him. 

“I’m just gonna go-“ Cyrus gestured in the direction of the swings. Buffy nodded, frowning. TJ followed Cyrus, and resisted the urge to punch a tree. Hard. 

Cyrus sat down on the swing, and TJ joined him. They swung in silence for a few moments, before Cyrus spoke.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me, for thinking there was ever a chance that someone like him would like someone like me. I’m so pathetic.”

TJ stopped swinging and turned to Cyrus, a fierceness in his voice.

“There is nothing wrong with you? Do you hear me? Nothing at all.”

“Then why don’t they care? They’re my best friends, don’t they see how much this is killing me?”

“Sometimes- sometimes people only see what they want to see. They’re selfish. They don’t always realize how their actions affect those around them. It’s not personal.”

“It feels like it is.”

“Cyrus, I- if I could take all of this pain away from you, I would. In a second.”

Cyrus skidded to a stop.

“Do you really mean that?” 

“Of course I mean it, Cyrus. I- you’re the only real friend I’ve had in years” TJ admitted, looking down at the ground.

“I’m sure that’s not true. Besides, why- why would you want someone like me?” 

Before he knew what he was doing TJ reached over and took Cyrus’s hand.

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re funny, and smart, and just- nice. Anyone would be lucky to have someone like you in their life.”

They locked eyes, and TJ felt his breath catch. He hadn’t realized how much depth there was in Cyrus’s eyes. Someone could drown in them. 

He pulled his hand away and stood up. 

“You look like you could use some baby taters at The Spoon. Come on, my treat.”

Cyrus immediately perked up. 

“I could always use some baby taters.” He said as he stood.

“And TJ,” Cyrus added as TJ started to turn away.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you. For everything.”

TJ felt the corners of his mouth begin to twitch.

“Don’t mention it.


	4. Doggone It

Cyrus stared at his phone, his hand shaking slightly. He had been meaning to talk to Andi about his conversation with Jonah for days now, but he hadn’t been able to pluck up the courage yet. He knew that if he was right, and she had told Jonah that he was gay, that he wouldn’t be able to be the good supportive friend he had always been anymore. 

His phone buzzed. He looked down and saw it was from TJ. Cyrus felt his heart skip a beat. 

New plan. Meet me at The Spoon?

Cyrus smiled and typed his response.

Be there in 15

He pocketed his phone and ran downstairs. 

“Where are you going, Cyrus?” He pokes his head into the kitchen and saw his Mom standing with a spatula in her hand.

“I’m meeting a friend at The Spoon.”

“Oh, Buffy? Andi?” 

“No, a different friend.”

“Oh ok. Do you need me to give you a ride?”

“Don’t worry about it, thanks mom.”

He walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, before going out the front door. Cyrus felt a skip in his step as he walked down the sidewalk. He had never really had a guy friend before. Well, there was Jonah, but Cyrus didn’t know if he really counted since he wanted them to be more than friends. Being around TJ was...nice. He hoped that they could keep hanging out even if their mission ended soon.

“Cyrus!”

TJ was waving at him from outside of The Spoon. Cyrus picked up the pace until he was standing in front of the other boy.

“Hi,” he said, a tad breathless from all the walking. 

“Hi.” 

They stood there for a few moments before TJ gestured at the door.

“Should we-?”

“Yes, definitely.”

They walked in and secured a booth near the back.

“I’ll go ahead and order.” TJ said, heading toward the counter.

“Do you know what I-“

“Baby taters and a chocolate shake?”

“How- how did you know?”

“It’s what you got last time. You’re not exactly that hard to read, Cyrus.” TJ smirked at him. 

Cyrus felt a flush creep over his face. He didn’t know why, but it pleased him that TJ had already learned his order. 

TJ was back sooner than he expected, two milkshakes and a basket of baby taters in hand. 

“That was fast,” Cyrus said as he pulled the basket of baby taters towards him.

“They give you faster service if you stand there and glare at them until they bring you your order.”

“Huh, good to know.”

TJ reached over and snatched a baby tater from Cyrus’s basket.

“Hey, Grand Theft Tater is not on the tater theatre menu today.”

TJ scrunched up his nose.

“Tater theatre? What’s that?”

Cyrus drew back and gasped.

“You’ve never heard of tater theatre? Well you are in for a treat my friend. It’s an art form unlike any other.” 

“Alright then, show me what you got.”

Their eyes met, and Cyrus sucked in a breath. Their was a look in TJ’s eyes he couldn’t quite put his finger on, but it looked familiar. Almost too familiar for the two of them.

He looked away and coughed.

“Maybe later. Weren’t you going to tell me the plan?”

TJ shifted, and Cyrus could’ve sworn he saw something like disappointment cross his face.

“Right. So obviously, the bracelet thing didn’t work.”

“It almost did,” Cyrus replied, trying to minimize their complete and utter failure.

“Yeah, but we’ve got to do something more if we want them to break up. Something big.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“Well, we at least learn that Andi is still questioning whether or not Jonah has feelings for her. So we just have to keep pushing.” 

“So?”

“If, say, Jonah were to miss a date with Andi, she would definitely be mad. Maybe mad enough to break up for him.” 

“That sounds...like it might actually work. What do you need me to do?”

“Hang out with Jonah.”

Well that was easy enough.

.~.

Cyrus didn’t know what had gotten into him. Usually he would be over the moon for any excuse to interact with Jonah Beck. But after everything that had happened, he felt more nauseous than anything. The plan, according to TJ, was for Cyrus to distract Jonah for as long as possible so that he’d miss his date scheduled with Andi for that night. 

Cyrus had the perfect plan. Jonah had agreed to come over and help him look for his dog, Olivia. The animal lived with Cyrus’s dad, and was constantly escaping their house, whether by slipping under the fence or racing out the front door. So maybe this time he had put Olivia up in his bedroom and put a blanket over her cage to make her fall asleep. Jonah Beck didn’t need to know that.

The doorbell rang, and Cyrus jumped. He examined himself in the mirror, brushing his fingers through his hair. At least this time would hopefully remind Jonah of what he was missing out on. 

He took the stairs two at a time and opened the door with a grin. There stood Jonah Beck, dimples and all. 

“Cy guy!”

“Jonah!”

They clasped hands and Cyrus hoped desperately that his weren’t sweaty.

“So where did you last see Olivia?”

“Olivia? Oh, right! She was in the backyard, I think she slipped out under the fence again or something.”

“Huh. Well let’s go look then.”

Jonah started to make his way to the back of the house, but at that moment a bark sounded from upstairs. Cyrus cringed inwardly. Only a minute into the plan and it had already failed spectacularly. One could say that was the story of Cyrus’s life. 

The shuffle of paws sounded on the stairs and Olivia came bounding downstairs. Cyrus was amazed that she had slipped out of her cage. Or maybe he had forgotten to lock it. He facepalmed. That sounded about right. Curse Jonah Beck for distracting him.

“Looks like she was right there the whole time. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a date with-“ 

At that moment, Olivia bounded out the door with a bark of freedom. Cyrus ran after her, beckoning Jonah Beck (how he loved good wordplay) to follow. 

Cyrus slowed his steps, already out of breath, and Jonah jogged up beside him.

“Did you see which way she went?” 

“That way,” Cyrus said, pointing in the opposite direction of where Olivia had gone. And, coincidentally, the opposite direction of The Spoon. 

What followed was over an hour of searching, with copious rest stops for Cyrus, and calling for a dog Cyrus knew good and well wasn’t there. At this point, Olivia had probably wandered home like she always did. She was annoyingly smart for a dog. 

“Should we try this street?” Cyrus asked, struggling to not show how hard he was breathing. 

Jonah frowned and looked around.

“It’s getting dark, I should probably head over to The Spoon. Andi will be mad if I’m too late.”

“But- but Olivia,” Cyrus protested weakly, knowing that he had milked the chase for as much as it was worth.

“Sorry dude. Can I use your phone to text Andi? I think I dropped mine at your house.”

“It’s, uh, dead.”

Jonah’s brow furrowed.

“Really? But I just saw you using it like ten minutes ago.”

“Uh, really short battery life, you know how it is.”

“I guess.” Jonah sounded so despondent that Cyrus wanted to lean over and wrap him in a hug. 

“Come on, I’ll walk you back to my house and you can get your phone back.”

“Shouldn’t you keep looking for Olivia?” 

“Oh, um, I’m sure she’s ok. I can look for her later.” 

“Ok then...”

It ate up another hour and a half to get back, since their pace had slowed down considerably. Cyrus chattered the whole way back. He felt more relaxed than he had earlier. Everything seemed to be going according to plan. There was no way Jonah was going to make his date now. And even better? Cyrus got to be in his company for longer than he had in months. It felt like old times.

“We should do this more often.” He ventured, sneaking a peek at Jonah. 

Cyrus almost tripped over himself when he saw the expression on Jonah’s face. He looked like hardened stone. Cyrus had never seen Jonah show any emotion remotely resembling anger. Happiness? Yes. Confusion? Yes. Even panic? Yes. But not anger. 

“Jonah? Are- are you okay?” 

The other boy turned to look at him, frustration oozing from his every pore. 

“What do you think? I mean, no offense Cyrus, but if you had looked a little harder for your dog earlier we wouldn’t be out here. Andi’s going to be so mad at me.”

“I- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-“

But he had meant to. That was the whole point of the plan. To break Jandi up. He thought that was what he wanted. But now that it was actually happening?

Guilt gnawed away at Cyrus. Was this really the right thing for him to be doing, trying to split two of his friends up? Even if they weren’t right for each other, and even if he thought he would be a better match for one of them, that didn’t give him the right to meddle in their business. The plan had sounded so tempting when TJ had proposed it. He wasn’t so sure anymore.

The two boys walked up the steps to Cyrus’s dad’s house and opened the door. Jonah scrambled for his phone and glanced down at the screen. He cursed, another thing Cyrus had never imagined Jonah doing. 

“She broke up with me! I don’t believe this.”

“But- surely you two can work it out, I mean-“ 

“Save it, Cyrus. I-“ Cyrus heard something in Jonah’s voice change. He reached out an arm to comfort him, but Jonah jerked away. A whine came from the kitchen. Apparently Olivia had returned. 

“At least you found your dog.” Jonah mumbled as he walked out the front door.

Cyrus reached out to him, wanting to say something more, but the door slammed shut before he could. He fished out his cellphone and typed in TJ’s number (strange, when had he memorized that?) He pressed enter and waited for TJ to pick up. 

“TJ? We need to talk.”


	5. Truth...

TJ felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He reached in and pulled it out. His felt his face light up as he saw the name on the screen. It was Cyrus. 

TJ picked up the phone and cradled it against his ear.

“Hey Cyrus, what’s up?”

“The plan. We have to call it off.”

“What? Why? What happened?”

“Jonah broke up with Andi.”

“I thought that’s what you wanted.” 

“I-I thought so too, but now-“

“Now what?”

“It isn’t right. Even if they’re wrong for each other, even if I like Jonah. We- I don’t think we should do this anymore.”

“Cyrus, we’ve come this far. Think of what we could to now. We could get your foot in the door with Jonah. You could have a real shot at being his boyfriend.”

“We don’t even know that he’s not straight, how can you-“

“You’re Cyrus Goodman. If Jonah Beck could fall for any guy, he’d fall for you.” 

TJ heard Cyrus’s breathing on the other end of the phone.

“Fine. But I have one condition.”

“What is it?”

“I’ll explain tomorrow.”

.~.

As the doorbell rang, TJ bounded down the stairs. He could do this, he would help Cyrus end up with Jonah, and then everything would-

TJ opened the door. In front of him stood Cyrus. And next to him-

“Buffy.”

“TJ.” 

Cyrus waved a hand between them. 

“Hello? I’m also here?”

TJ sighed. He should’ve known Cyrus was going to do something crazy if he was that anxious about this. 

“Come in,” TJ said, motioning for them to come inside. 

They all tramped up the stairs and down the hall into TJ’s room. Cyrus plopped down on the bed. Buffy stood next to them, her arms still crossed. And TJ sank down into his desk chair, half convinced that Cyrus had hired Buffy to take him out.

“So.” He said, testing the waters.

“Cyrus said you had something to tell me.”

“Right...”

TJ started down at his shoes.

“Buffy, I-I’m sorry. I only acted the way I did because I felt like my position on the team was being threatened, and, well, I was jealous. And it was wrong of me to ask you to cheat for me, and to rat you out to Coleman. I should’ve found a better way to handle everything. I have...issues. Especially with my anger. And I need to find a better way to deal with them. But that doesn’t excuse my behavior towards you. I-I hope you can see how sorry I am, and find it in you to forgive me one day.”

“Wow, TJ.” Cyrus beamed at him, and TJ felt his heart flutter a bit.

“But I meant the other thing.”

TJ frowned. What was Cyrus-Oh.

“No. We’re not telling her.” He said, shaking his head. 

This was the wrong move.

“What do you mean, ‘you’re not telling her?’ What are you keeping from me, Cyrus.”

“I’m sorry, it was TJ’s idea.” 

Wow. Throw people under the bus much, Cyrus?

Buffy advanced on him, a steely glint in her eyes.

“What did you do?”

Her pointed finger was inches away from his throat. TJ gulped. He didn’t know why he had been so foolish to provoke Buffy in the past.

Her eyes darted past his face to his open desk drawer. TJ followed her gaze and saw a strand of Jonah’s bracelet poking out. Well shit.

Buffy reached for it and pulled it out, holding it up to the light. TJ could see Cyrus hanging his head in shame.

“Where did you get this?”

“I-I found it.”

“Stop lying. This is Jonah’s. Andi made it for him. How did you-“ 

TJ looked away.

“You- you stole this?” She asked TJ, incredulous.

“Yes.”

“No, he didn’t. I did.” Cyrus confessed.

Buffy looked back at Cyrus, who very much resembled a kicked puppy dog. TJ sighed.

“Why would you- you knew how much that meant to them. I don’t believe this, Cyrus.”

“It’s true. I- I was jealous.” 

“But- but you seemed fine.”

“I wasn’t.”

There was an edge to Cyrus’s voice that TJ hadn’t heard before. A bitterness that TJ was used to hearing from, well, himself.

“But they’re your friends, they-“

“Buffy, I think- I think Andi told Jonah that- that I’m gay.”

Buffy stepped back.

“No. Andi would never.”

“We don’t know that for sure. But it sounded like she did.”

Buffy’s eyes flicked back to TJ.

“I- I don’t believe you.”

TJ stood, walking towards her.

“Buffy, I trust Cyrus. That’s why I wanted to help him. We all know that Jonah and Andi are wrong for each other. They wouldn’t work out. All we did was...speed up the process.”

For the first time he saw real doubt cross Buffy’s face. But it was replaced by a firm resolution.

“I can’t believe you got them to break up. Andi trusted you, Cyrus.”

“I trusted her, and look where that got me.” Cyrus shot back.

“This is wrong,” Buffy insisted. 

TJ advanced on her, trying to contain his anger.

“What’s wrong is Cyrus not getting the support he needs from the people who are supposed to be his closest friends.” He shot back. 

Buffy’s face fell.

“It’s just...even if Andi does really like Jonah, what she did felt like a betrayal to Cyrus. It was like he was alone. So I- I wanted to help him.” TJ said, trying to soften his tone.

He locked eyes with Buffy, and he saw something almost resembling...respect in them. 

She shook her head.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but...you’re right.” 

Buffy turned to Cyrus.

“I haven’t been very supportive of you. I’m sorry for that.”

Cyrus nodded and bit his lip. 

“I’m sorry too, Buffy. I shouldn’t have broken them up.”

“No, you- you guys were right.”

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that?” TJ asked, not quite believing his ears. 

“I said, you were right.” Buffy muttered through gritted teeth.

She uncrossed her arms and sighed.

“The truth is, Andi has still been talking to Walker. She has feelings for him too.”

“No, Andi would never cheat on Jonah.” Cyrus argued.

“Not intentionally. But even though she doesn’t seem to realize it, Andi likes Walker, more than she likes Jonah. It’s almost like...she’d been looking for an excuse to dump Jonah. Even before you guys broke them up.”

“Huh.”

“Who’s Walker?” TJ interrupted.

“He’s this artist who Andi met at Cyrus’s Bar Mitzvah,” Buffy explained.

TJ nodded. There was silence for a few moments. Then Buffy spoke.

“I still don’t entirely agree with what you guys did, but I understand why you did it. So, I’m not going to tell anyone.” She turned to Cyrus, a sudden fierceness coming over her.

“And don’t you ever think for one second that I won’t support you, ok? Cyrus, you are...so loved.”

Maybe it was a trick of the light, but TJ could’ve sworn she glanced over at him as she said it. Weird. 

“Thank you, Buffy.” 

They hugged, and TJ looked away. It was almost too intimate of a moment for him to witness. Cyrus had mentioned to him that the two had been friends since the second grade, and it showed.

They pulled away, and both of them turned to TJ. He blinked.

“Now what?” Buffy asked, her voice unsure.

TJ smiled.

“Now we show Jonah what a catch Cyrus Goodman is.”


	6. Dosh

Cyrus stood outside of Jonah Beck’s house, hands shaking. Jonah had given him the address weeks ago, but he hadn’t thought he’d be using it for this. Cyrus truthfully wasn’t sure how Jonah would receive his visit, given how their last encounter had ended. He rang the doorbell, and tried to limit his fidgeting. He couldn’t handle it if Jonah hated him, he really couldn’t. 

Jonah opened the door, and to Cyrus’s immense relief his face split into a smile. 

“Cy-guy, what’s up?”

“Hey Jonah,” Cyrus squawked.

He cleared his throat and tried not to stare. Even in gym shorts and an old T-shirt, Jonah Beck was resplendent. 

“Come on in,” Jonah gestures for Cyrus to enter and he followed, conscious of his every step.

The size of Jonah’s house rivaled both of his parents’, with a large entryway that made him feel like an ant. They walked through an expansive kitchen and trudged down stairs to the basement.

In what Cyrus assumed was the family room there was a large tv, a pool table, an air hockey table, a fooseball table, and a dart room, with comfy looking leather chairs and sofas bordering the room. 

“Nice place,” Cyrus commented, peering up at a picture of Jonah on the wall. Even as a small child Jonah still had the dimples. Curse those beautiful, irresistible dimples. 

“Thanks.”

Jonah sank down into a sofa and gestured for Cyrus to join him. He did so, making sure to sit fairly close, but not close enough for Jonah to make anything of it. Just the casual distance one would expect from two guy friends who might, with any luck, be close to becoming more than that.

“So what’s up?” 

“Jonah, I- I have something I want- no, need- to ask you,” Cyrus stammered.

He figured he might as well get it over with. There was no point in delaying the inevitable.

“Do you-“

At that moment footsteps sounded on the basement staircase, and a head of long brown hair popped out. 

“Jo, dinner’s ready.” 

Cyrus blinked. He had no idea Jonah had a sister, but the likeness was unmistakeable. 

She looked over at him.

“Jo, who’s your friend?”

“Jennifer, this is Cyrus. Cyrus, this is Jennifer, my older sister.” 

Jennifer came down the stairs and walked over, offering Cyrus her hand. He took it, and was impressed by her grip. It was probably a family trait.

Jonah turned to Cyrus; an expectant look on his face.

“Cyrus, do you want to stay for dinner?” 

“Sure,” he replied, feeling the eyes of both Beck siblings upon him.

“Awesome!”

“Dosh.”

Cyrus fought back a smile. Apparently that expression was not exclusive to Jonah. 

He followed them up the stairs, through the kitchen, and into an airy dining room. Pale blue walls contrasted the dark wood of the furniture. Jonah’s parents day at either end of the table. Cyrus looked back and forth between them, stunned. They looked like they could be models, he thought, as they flashed him grins to rival Jonah’s. 

They made introductions before they sat down. Cyrus slid into the seat next to Jonah, feeling very aware of how...off he must look next to all of them. He allowed himself to be served pork and mashed potatoes and green beans and rolls. But all Cyrus could pay attention to was how close Jonah’s knee was to his.

He managed to deflect a lot of the questions thrown at him, and instead tried to focus the conversation on the Becks. Both of Jonah’s parents were dentists and owned their own practice (which explained why Jonah’s teeth were always spotless). Jen went to Yale, a fact that impressed Cyrus to no end. And apparently, Jonah was on track to follow in her footsteps.

Cyrus couldn’t help but sneak glances at Jonah throughout the dinner. Everything he did, from the way he cut his pork into minuscule pieces, to his breathless laugh when his sister made a joke at his expense. Cyrus couldn’t understand why Jonah had never talked about his family. They were wonderful. As perfect as Jonah Beck himself. 

After dessert (ice cream sundaes), and shaking everyone’s hand, Cyrus was being led to the door by Jonah. He was halfway through the entryway before he realized that he hadn’t even asked Jonah what he had come here to ask him.

“Jonah?”

“Yeah?”

“I was wondering- if you’d want to- if you’d want to go to The Spoon with me tomorrow night?”

He held his breath.

“Sure, that’d be dope.”

Dope. That would be dope. Jonah said going to The Spoon, just the two of them, would be dope!

Ok, so he hadn’t technically asked him on a date, but it was close enough. Maybe at The Spoon Cyrus could work up the courage to confess his feelings. After seeing Jonah’s family, Cyrus could see their future so clearly. Dates at The Spoon, being prom kings, going to Yale together. It was all so vivid with Jonah. Just by being around him Cyrus felt a rush unlike anything he had felt before. Jonah and Cyrus...it made sense to him.

Cyrus was halfway home before he remembered. He had to tell TJ! And Buffy too, of course. Pulling out his phone, he typed out a quick message.

Me and Jonah, at the Spoon, tmw night!!!! :D

TJ texted back almost immediately. 

That’s my underdog

Buffy’s reply came not long after.

Lord help us all.

Cyrus chuckled. Classic Buffy. If she ever got over her hatred of the stage, she would make a great actress with her flair for the dramatic. 

He stopped in his tracks. It started to hit him. He, Cyrus Goodman, was really going to be hanging out, one on one, with Jonah Beck. It wasn’t the first time, but something about this one felt different. Maybe because he was more sure than ever that Jonah was the one for him. 

Cyrus kept walking, before stopping again. Crap. What in the world was he going to wear?


	7. Slip Ups

“How many more outfits do you have left?” TJ called to Cyrus from the other side of his bedroom door. 

“Just one more. I think this is the one.” Cyrus answered.

Not that TJ minded the boy trying on practically everything in his wardrobe. It was, well, adorable. There was just no other word for it. Cyrus was so excited for his date(?) with Jonah, and the chance to spend time with the boy he liked. TJ was happy for him too. How could he not be? Cyrus had been a good friend to him. More than that, Cyrus was a good person. He deserved to be happy.

“What do you think?” Cyrus asked, opening the door. 

TJ’s breath caught in his throat. Cyrus was wearing a untucked green button down and dark jeans that seemed tailored to fit him. TJ blinked. Cyrus had done something different with his hair too. It seemed even more wavy and touchable than usual. 

Cyrus did a little spin, and gazed at TJ, expectant. TJ coughed into his hand.

“You, um- you look nice.”

“Nice? Is that all?” Cyrus teased, leaning in closer.

Woah. Had his eyes always been that sparkly? TJ shook his head. What was he thinking?

“No you look- you look great, Cyrus.” This seemed to satisfy him, and he went back inside to check his reflection.

TJ followed him, realization dawning on him.

“I hope Jonah likes it, I don’t think it’s too much. It’s stylish yet casual, you know?”

TJ nodded, his mind whirring. He had been such an idiot. Of course there was a reason why he had wanted so desperately to help Cyrus feel better, and had gone such lengths to see him happy. TJ was...well, he didn’t want to say in love (they were in middle school after all)...but he was definitely in like with Cyrus. Like like. The kind of like that he had never experienced before. No wonder he hadn’t recognized it.

“Come on, TJ, pretend you’re Jonah. I want to see the reaction to my ensemble.”

TJ swallowed, and tried not to look at Cyrus directly.

“You- you look docious magocious, Cy guy.”

Cyrus laughed.

“Be serious, TJ. What do you think Jonah will say?”

TJ stepped forward and took Cyrus’ hands in his.

“You look absolutely breathtaking, Underdog.” 

The nickname slipped out of his mouth before he could stop himself. Cyrus leaped back, as if TJ had burned him. TJ wished he could take it back. He felt like such a fool. Cyrus was too good for him, he always had been. Why would he ever want TJ when he had Jonah?

“I-I’d better be going,” Cyrus stammered, straightening his collar.

“Yeah.” TJ stepped away, and trailed down the stairs after Cyrus. 

They walked out the door. Cyrus looked back at TJ as he began to walk in the other direction.

“Aren’t you coming?”

“No, er, my house is that way.”

“Oh, alright. I’ll- I’ll text you later.”

“Ok.”

Cyrus gave TJ a wave, before he started off toward The Spoon. TJ finally turned back, cursing himself for being so stupid. He was a screw up. TJ ruined everything in his life and in the lives of other people. Yes, Cyrus would be better off with Jonah. TJ had done his part to help, but it was over now. They had succeeded. 

Then why did he feel like they had lost?


	8. Ready or not

Cyrus pushed open the door of The Spoon, nerves crackling through him. What if Jonah didn’t show up? Or what if he did, but it was all an elaborate prank? Cyrus stepped in and combed through his hair one last time. 

“Cy-guy!” 

Cyrus breathed a sigh of relief. There was Jonah, sitting in a booth near the back. 

“Jo jama slamma lama, what’s happening?”

Jonah stood and they clasped hands. For once Cyrus didn’t feel like he was about to pass out due to touching Jonah Beck. Maybe that was a good sign. Jonah looked radiant, in a red t shirt and jeans with a leather jacket. 

They slid onto opposite sides of the booth, and Cyrus found himself at a loss for what to do with his hands. He desperately wanted to reach across the table and grab Jonah’s hands, but he knew that would be too forward. 

“Cyrus?”

“Huh?”

“What are you getting?”

“Oh, uh, I’ll just have the baby taters and a chocolate milkshake.”

“Got it.”

Jonah flashed him a grin, then stood to go place their order. Cyrus slowly but steadily twisted each napkin in the booth to shreds, creating a little pile of dandruff on the table. When Jonah returned with their order, he looked down at the mess and laughed.

“Cy guy, relax. It’s just me.” 

Cyrus slumped, dismayed that he had been so obvious. Jonah slid into the booth and placed his hand on top of one of Cyrus’s. Cyrus froze. He hadn’t thought through this at all. Unbidden, an image of TJ flashed before him. His blue eyes, swimming with emotion. You look absolutely breathtaking, Underdog.

“Cyrus?” 

Cyrus looked up. Jonah had removed his hand and was staring at him, his brow furrowed. At that moment Cyrus saw his life flash before his eyes. Following Jonah around, desperate for validation that Jonah could never give him. Grasping for something that would always be just out of his reach. Who was Cyrus kidding? They would never go to Yale together, never It was pathetic. No, he was pathetic. 

Cyrus stood, brushing some flakes of napkin to to the floor.

“Are you al-“

“I have to go.”

And with that, Cyrus fled The Spoon. He jogged down the street, not caring that he hated physical exertion. He had to get away from Jonah. Cyrus didn’t look back as he slowed his pace to a walk, as he walked home alone in the twilight.


	9. Sidewalk Cracks

“Underdog!” 

TJ’s heart did a little skip as he saw Cyrus walking down the sidewalk, away from Jefferson Middle. He jogged toward the boy, his smile dissipating as Cyrus gave no acknowledgment of his greeting. 

TJ reached out and placed his hand on Cyrus’s shoulder. The boy jerked away as if he had been burned. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Cyrus mumbled, increasing his pace.

TJ followed him, not quite believing his reaction. Cyrus had seemed so excited for his date with Jonah. He didn’t understand what had changed.

“Hey, what happened last night? Did you not check your phone? I sent you like 10 texts.”

“I saw.” TJ had never heard Cyrus sound so curt.

“Then why didn’t you respond?” He pressed, trying to keep his voice as gentle as possible. 

“Because I didn’t want to.”

Now TJ could hear some definite sniffling. He grabbed Cyrus by the shoulders and turned him around. TJ even crouched down a bit so they were at eye level.

“Cyrus, something’s up. Spill.”

Cyrus’s lower lip wobbled. Before TJ knew what was happening, Cyrus had thrown his arms around his neck and started sobbing into his shoulder. TJ awkwardly patted him on the back, startled by this outburst. 

“Shh, it’s ok,” he murmured, trying to ignore how good Cyrus smelled- like mint soap. 

“I- I couldn’t do it. He’s so perf- perfect, and I’m just m- m- me.” Cyrus said as he pulled away.

TJ pulled back and tilted Cyrus’s chin up.

“Don’t say that about yourself,” he murmured, his eyes fixed on Cyrus’s. 

“B- but it’s true.”

“No, it’s not.” 

TJ couldn’t help the fierceness rising in his voice. No one made Cyrus feel that way, not on his watch.

“Listen, if I have to beat Jonah up, I’ll-“

A choked sob escaped Cyrus’s mouth, and TJ saw his chance.

“I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again, if Jonah doesn’t see how amazing you are, it’s his loss.” 

TJ meant every word. He didn’t understand what Jonah Beck was doing with his life if he didn’t see what a catch Cyrus Goodman was. Probably wanking off to his guitar in a bush somewhere. Not that he’d ever say this to Cyrus.

“You’re such a catch, Cyrus.” TJ breathed, not releasing Cyrus’s gaze. 

He was such an idiot. Such a fucking idiot. TJ had only just realized he had feelings for this boy, and it was like he couldn’t be any more obvious about it. But by some miracle, Cyrus didn’t seem to notice.

“Thanks, TJ.” Cyrus gave him a weak smile before continuing.

“You’re a good friend.” 

His words hit TJ like a blow to the gut. He tried to straighten his features so as not to appear disappointed. Friend. It wasn’t a surprise, but it still hurt. 

“The whole thing with Jonah, I- it felt too real. Too good to be true. So I- I left.”

“You left?”

“He had just gotten our order and everything. I felt so guilty but I panicked. I didn’t know what to do. He probably hates me now.”

TJ put his hand back on Cyrus’s shoulder.

“I’m sure he doesn’t. If you just talk to him and explain what you were feeling, I’m sure he would understand. You have another chance.”

“Another...chance?” Cyrus repeated, his eyes lighting up.

“Yes.” TJ answered, feeling the last of his hope getting snuffed out. 

“I should go talk to him. I should go talk to him right now.”

“Do it.”

“Ok. I will. Thanks TJ!”

“Don’t mention it.”

And with a wave, Cyrus was sprinting off back towards Jefferson Middle. TJ had never seen him run that fast before. He stood up and started heading back home. Cyrus liked Jonah. It was always going to be Jonah for him, and there was nothing TJ could do about it. Not without being a terrible person. TJ was tired of being the bad guy. He wanted to do something right for a change. And if doing something right meant not chasing Cyrus, then that’s what he’d do.


	10. Gel It Up

Cyrus raced back to the school, his heart nearly leaping out of his chest. Please be there, please be there, he thought as he ran up the steps. Ah! There was Jonah, sitting on a bench with his guitar, all alone. 

Cyrus skidded to a halt a few feet in front of him. It took a minute for Jonah to notice him, but when he did he gave Cyrus a confused smile.

“Cyrus.”

“Hi, Jonah.” 

Cyrus took in a deep breath. He only had once chance to make things right, and he wasn’t going to blow it. 

“Jonah, about the other night-“

“No, it’s fine, don’t worry about it.”

“No, it wasn’t. And I have to tell you how sorry I am. It wasn’t anything against you, in fact- it was because I was scared.”

“Scared of what?” 

“Of how much I like you, Jonah.”

Jonah looked confused.

“As- as more than a friend,” Cyrus confessed, looking away. 

“Oh.”

“And look, I know you don’t feel the same way, and that’s fine, I just-“

“Cyrus?”

“Yeah?”

“Look, I’d be lying if I said I had always thought of you like that, but- you’ve always been there for me, and I like you a lot. And- I don’t know what I am, but it’s not straight. I’ve known that for a while. And I’m open to...seeing where things go, if you are.”

Cyrus nearly fell over he was so surprised. 

“Do- do you mean that?” He rasped.

Jonah nodded.

“I- I really do.”

Cyrus beamed, and Jonah smiled back. Somebody could drown in those dimples. 

“So...redo at The Spoon?” Cyrus asked, not even trying to keep the glee out of his voice.

“Totally, dude.” They clasped hands, and Cyrus felt the spark rush through his fingers and up his arms. He and Jonah Beck were going on a date?!?! He had to tell TJ.

.~.

“Hold still, I’m not done yet,” TJ complained as he worked the gel through Cyrus’s hair. 

Cyrus had come over to TJ’s house this time to get help prepping for the date date. He didn’t know what he was feeling. Nerves, yes, happiness, yes- but another emotion that somewhat resembled the feeling of seeing vomit on the floor. His date with Jonah couldn’t come soon enough.

He tried not to fidget as TJ combed his fingers through Cyrus’s hair. Cyrus was no stranger when it came to doing hair, but there was no denying that TJ was the master when it came to hair gel. Plus, the feel of TJ’s fingers threading through his hair was amazing. 

Cyrus closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the feeling. When TJ stopped, he almost wanted to tell him to keep going. No one had played with his hair like that- well, ever- and he had to say, he liked it. 

“All done,” TJ declared, stepping away from Cyrus and wiping his hands on a towel. 

Cyrus examined himself in the mirror. Wow. He looked...different. But in a good way. His hair had been artfully tousled, and Cyrus felt very dapper in his baby blue button down and khakis. He could never look as good as Jonah, but he looked good enough to be seen with him, he thought. 

“Wow,” he heard TJ say from behind him.

Cyrus felt himself blush, though he didn’t know why. Maybe it was because he wasn’t used to compliments? 

“Thanks for your help, TJ. I couldn’t have done all this without you.” 

In the mirror he saw TJ duck his head.

“It was nothing. Anything for you, Underdog.”

Cyrus frowned at the use of his nickname. He had almost forgotten it, maybe because TJ had used his real name earlier. 

He stood and straightened his shirt.

“Ok, now tell me the plan.” TJ repeated, his eyes not leaving Cyrus’s. 

“I arrive at The Spoon 15 minutes before 7. I order our food and pick us a centrally located booth. I pay for the food. I stand up while Jonah sits down. I laugh at all his jokes, even the not funny ones. I do not shred the table napkins.”

“Good.”

“Oh, I almost forgot, I text you after the date is done and tell you everything.” 

“Uh, yeah. Sure thing.”

Cyrus gave himself one last look over in the mirror, before smiling. This time, he was ready.


	11. Pine Tree

Against his will, TJ kept checking his phone for a new text from Cyrus. It was after 10; surely he was back from his...date...by now. But nothing. He sighed and resisted the urge to chuck his phone across the room. 

TJ almost dropped his phone as it buzzed. It was a call from Cyrus! He picked up, running a quick hand through his hair. 

“Hey Underdog!”

Cyrus’s face was blurry and the camera was shaking. TJ held his breath. If the date had gone well, he would be happy for Cyrus. But well, if it hadn’t...

“What’s up?”

A list of unintelligible syllables came streaming out of Cyrus’s mouth. TJ tried to hide his frown.

“Is everything ok?”

“It was so great! Jonah and I talked for so long, my baby taters got cold! Then he walked me home, and guess what? He kissed me on the cheek!” 

“That’s- that’s great,” TJ said weakly. 

Cyrus didn’t seem to notice. He kept going on and on about Jonah, and TJ felt the hole in his chest growing bigger and bigger. Eventually, Cyrus ran out of steam and said he had to call Buffy. TJ hung up and put his phone down to the side. He had gotten in too deep, and it was already costing him. He had to tell someone. Holding this inside was killing him. And unfortunately, he only had one option.

.~.

“You WHAT?”

“Keep your voice down!” TJ hissed at Buffy, looking both ways to make sure no one heard her. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just- you’re capable of human emotion?”

“Haha, very funny Buffy.” 

“It’s just- why Cyrus?”

“What do you mean, why Cyrus? You’re his best friend, you should know how wonderful he is.”

“Well, yes, I’m just wondering if you see it too.”

“Yeah, I do.” TJ huffed, crossing his arms.

Buffy mirrored him.

“Why are you telling me all of this?”

“I don’t have anyone else to talk to,” he mumbled.

“And you can’t tell Cyrus because-?” 

“Are you crazy? He went out with Jonah! He likes Jonah! He’d never like me.”

“Why not? You’re his type: athletic and unobtainable.”

“Well- maybe, but I can’t compete with Jonah Beck.” 

“Trust me, Jonah’s not that great.” 

“Cyrus thinks he is, and that’s all that matters.” 

Buffy sat down on the bench, her arms still crossed.

“You’re hopeless, TJ. Cyrus idolizes Jonah in the same way Andi did, and look how that relationship ended up.”

“So...you’re saying there’s a chance?” 

“Not if you keep moping around there isn’t.” 

“Buffy...why are you helping me? Not that I’m not grateful but...wouldn’t you rather Cyrus be with Jonah? I mean, you actually like Jonah.”

Buffy began to fiddle with her hair.

“That’s...none of your business.”

TJ’s jaw dropped.

“You- you like Jonah! I don’t believe it, what is so great about this guy?”

“Shut up! Do you want my help or not?” 

“Yes.” 

“Alright. First off, you have to tell Cyrus how you feel. Before he gets in too deep with Jonah.” 

“How do I do that?”

Buffy rolled her eyes.

“Do I have to do everything? Next time you hang out, tell him. It’s as simple as that.”

“Easy for you to say,” grumbled TJ, but the kernel of an idea was forming in his mind. 

This had better work.


	12. Sleep unders

The next few days Cyrus could barely sleep he was so excited about his date with Jonah. It was all he could think about. He tried not to talk about it to his friends too much, but it was at the forefront of his mind every time someone addressed him. 

Cyrus zipped up his duffel bag and gave it a satisfied smile. He was having a sleepover at TJ’s tonight, and he couldn’t wait to tell TJ everything. Cyrus knew TJ wouldn’t judge him. 

He threw his bag over his shoulder and ran downstairs. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow sweetheart! Be safe!” His mom called out after him as he opened the door. He waved at her, then was off. 

Usually Cyrus would hate the walk, but it was a beautiful day. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he walked down the sidewalk. He couldn’t get over the fact that Jonah Beck was interested in him. It seemed like a dream. No, a fairytale. 

His hair, his blue- no, green- eyes, his smile. Everything about Jonah made Cyrus happy. He couldn’t wait to see the look on TJ’s face when he told him about how they had brushed hands across the table. 

His mind thought of nothing but Jonah, and the minutes flew by til he was in front of TJ’s house. He raced up the stairs and rang the bell, not sure what to expect. Cyrus knew that TJ had two moms, but he wasn’t sure what to expect. 

A woman with short blonde hair streaked with silver answered the door. She smiled at Cyrus, and opened the door wider.

“You must be Cyrus. Come in.” She ushered him inside, and Cyrus walked through the door. 

The front hallway was small, but artwork and photographs cluttered the walls. Cyrus glimpsed a picture of what appeared to be TJ as a baby before he was whisked into the living room. A woman with dark hair and spectacles sat on a plush green sofa, knitting. When she saw Cyrus, she set her knitting aside and got to her feet. She walked over and offered him her hand.

“Hi, Cyrus, isn’t it? I’m Kit, TJ’s mom.”

He shook it. 

“Oh, where are my manners? I forgot to introduce myself, but you can call me Sherry,” the blonde woman said, placing a hand on Cyrus’s shoulder.

With a shock he realized that she had the same piercing blue eyes that TJ had. Footsteps sounded on the staircase and Cyrus looked up to see TJ stride into the room. 

“You guys should’ve told me Cyrus was here,” TJ teased.

“We wanted to keep your delightful friend all to ourselves,” Kit teased. 

TJ rolled his eyes in faux exasperation. 

“Moms, if you could give us some room. I’m feeling suffocated.” 

“Too bad.”

Kit nudged Sherry. 

“We’ll go get dinner started. Do pizza rolls sound ok to you boys?” TJ and Cyrus nodded.

Kit and Sherry left the room, all smiles. Cyrus was enchanted. He had never actually met a married gay couple before. It made him feel...hopeful about the future. 

“Sorry about that. I hope they didn’t tell you anything too embarrassing about me.” 

“No, they were...wonderful.” 

TJ smiled broadly. Cyrus felt his stomach do a somersault. 

“So, what do you wanna do?”

“Anything you want.”

TJ smirked. 

“If you mean that, then we’re watching a horror movie.”

Cyrus shuddered. 

“No thank you.” 

“Then you choose.”

“How about...everything?”


	13. Brand New Day

20 pizza rolls, 4 movies, and one botched attempt to make cookies later, TJ and Cyrus were huddled in their sleeping bags, fighting sleep. 

“Do you think we’re the only ones out there in the universe?” Cyrus mumbled.

TJ watched as Cyrus’s eyelashes fluttered. Even when fighting sleep, the boy still looked like an angel. 

“Truthfully? No. There has to be life beyond earth.” 

“Yes, but what kind of life?” 

“I don’t know. Dinosaur people, maybe.”

“Hmm.” 

“Cyrus?” 

TJ glanced over again, and saw the steady rise and fall of Cyrus’s chest. He had fallen asleep. Of course.

TJ rolled over and tried to keep his mind occupied. Things had gone well. Very well, even. He had never felt closer to Cyrus. Everything they did felt so natural, like a worn in basketball shoe. Maybe that wasn’t the best metaphor, TJ conceded, but still. 

Yet, there was no way Cyrus would choose TJ over him. He felt a pang in his heart as he thought of the two on a date, holding hands, being together. TJ squeezed his eyes shut and tried to drown out truth. No matter what he did, he could never be good enough for Cyrus Goodman. 

.~.

TJ woke up the next morning feeling more relaxed than he thought he would after a restless night of sleep. He yawned, and stretched out his arms. 

It took him a moment, but TJ realized that something was...different. And that something was...a still sleeping Cyrus curled up against his side. Their sleeping bags were touching, and Cyrus’s head was close to his side. 

Slowly, TJ laid back down, and stared at Cyrus’s face. If he moved a few inches closer, he could press his lips to the other boy’s forehead. TJ felt lightheaded. The more he looked at Cyrus, the more he noticed about him. Little details he had somehow missed before. The curve of his mouth, the slope of his nose, the shape of his ears. Every part of him was endearing, and it made it even harder for him to stop liking the boy. 

Before he could think about his actions, TJ moved his head forward and gently pressed his lips to Cyrus’s forehead. He pulled away, scanning the other boy’s face for a reaction. But there was none.

Until Cyrus shifted, and TJ rolled his sleeping bag across the floor and against the couch. 

He squeezed his eyes shut as he heard the other boy stir. TJ tried to calm his breathing. Technically he hadn’t done anything wrong. Friends could kiss their friends on the forehead, right? At least, that’s what he’d tell Cyrus if confronted. 

TJ nearly jumped out of his skin at a light tap on his shoulder.

“TJ? You awake?” 

TJ rolled over and faked a yawn.

“I am now,” he fake pouted. 

Cyrus’s face dropped. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

“Hey, you’re good.” 

TJ could feel Cyrus’s eyes on him, so he pretended to examine the living room. 

“We could make some chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast, if you want.”

This seemed to perk Cyrus up.

“Yes please!” 

They made their way to the kitchen, their footsteps soft and calculated. TJ’s moms usually slept in late, and he didn’t want to wake them. 

TJ pulled out a bowl and a box of pancake mix, then turned to Cyrus, who was still lingering in the door way.

“You ok?” He asked, wondering if he had done something wrong. 

“Yeah, it’s just- I’ve never been a very good cook,” Cyrus admitted, staring at the floor.

A flood of affection for him washed over TJ, and he came over and grabbed Cyrus by the hand.

“Don’t worry, I’ll walk you through it.”

Cyrus looked up at him, and TJ’s breath caught in his throat. His eyes were so big and brown, a person could drown in them.

TJ cleated his throat.

“Er, first we measure the amount of mix we need.” 

“A lot.”

“You’re still not stuffed after last night?” 

“What can I say, a Cyrus marches on his stomach.”

TJ snorted. 

“Also, can we have chocolate chips in these pancakes?”

“Did I not make that clear that we would?”

Cyrus’s face split into a grin, and TJ felt as gooey as the pancake better they were mixing. 

.~.

Cyrus hadn’t been lying; when it came to cooking, he had a burnt thumb. The first several pancakes came out seriously deformed. Thanks to TJ, the next batch was more edible. And at the end, the kitchen looked like a warzone. 

“Here, let me try,” Cyrus said. 

He proceeded to throw chocolate chips at TJ’s mouth with varying levels of success. TJ almost choked from laughing (and from chocolate chips). They were having so much fun that they had lost track of time.

“Cyrus? Your mom called, she says you have your doctor’s appointment soon,” Kit said as she padded into the kitchen. 

TJ scrupulously avoided his mother’s gaze as she examined the disheveled state of the kitchen.

“I forgot about that.” 

TJ saw Cyrus deflate, and in truth he felt something similar happen inside. They had been having so much fun that TJ had forgotten that Jonah existed at all.

“You should get going. We’ll hang out later,” TJ said.

“But what about the kitchen? I can’t leave without helping you clean up.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. You go. I can clean it up.”

Cyrus hesitated, then nodded. He exited the kitchen, and TJ watched him go.

He turned with a sigh and glared at Kit. 

“Go on, let me have it. I know you just cleaned the kitchen yesterday and now it’s a mess. I’m-“

“How long have you liked Cyrus?” 

TJ blinked.

“How long have I-? What are you talking about?” He blustered.

“You think I can’t tell when my son has a crush? You put up a good front, TJ, but you can’t fool me.”

TJ felt himself slump. Kit placed a hand on his shoulders. 

“It’s ok, TJ. Having feelings is a part of growing up.”

“Yeah, but I never expected to like another guy like this.”

Kit laughed.

“I was the same when I was your age. I was so convinced that some Prince Charming was going to waltz in and change my life. And then I met Sherry and she certainly changed my life, though not in the way I planned.” 

Kit moved towards the door, then turned to look back at TJ. 

“If you like this boy that much, you should tell him. Life is too short to live with regrets.” 

“I- thanks, mom.” 

“Anytime. Oh, and TJ?” 

“Yeah?”

“If you don’t clean up this kitchen today, you’re grounded.”


	14. In with the Rain

Cyrus looked at himself in the mirror one last time, sure that he looked perfect. Or as close to perfect as he could get, at any rate. 

He ran down the stairs, careful not to trip. He had his wallet, his phone, and he just took a shower. Things wouldn’t get any better than this. With a goodbye to his mother, he was off. 

Maybe it was cliché for him and Jonah to constantly be meeting at The Spoon, but it was...comfortable. Safe. 

A niggle of doubt crept into the back of Cyrus’s mind. He had thought this was what he wanted. Fantasized about being with the Jonah Beck. But ever since his sleepover with TJ, something felt...off. He couldn’t put his finger on it. Nothing had changed. He had had sleepovers before, they were a GHC tradition. And TJ hadn’t said anything about Jonah. But he didn’t have to. He had been so supportive the whole time. Helping Cyrus out, apologizing to Buffy...TJ was a completely different person. 

Something wet hit Cyrus’s shoulder. He looked up. It was starting to rain. And it didn’t take long for it to turn into a downpour. Cyrus had thought he was completely prepared for his date, but his lack of umbrella and knowledge of the weather proved him otherwise. 

He began to run, not wanting to be late. His shoes were getting drenched, but he pressed on. Usually Cyrus hated running, but something about the rain gave him urgency. 

“Cyrus!”

Cyrus cranes his neck around. He was certain he had just heard someone shout his name. 

“Cyrus! Stop!”

He squinted. Was that...TJ?

It was. As he came closer into view, it was evident TJ was just as soaked as Cyrus was. His perfectly coiffed hair was hanging down, framing his face. 

“TJ? Are you okay?”

TJ stepped closer.

“Cyrus, there’s something I have to tell you.”

“Ok, you can tell me on the way to The Spoon. I’m meeting Jonah there and-“

“This can’t wait.”

Cyrus tilted his head up. For the first time he noticed the flecks of grey in TJ’s eyes. He waited, but it seemed to be taking the other boy a moment to gather his thoughts.

“Believe me when I say, I never intended for this to happen.”

“For what to happen?”

“The plan was fine starting out. I wanted to help you, Cyrus. I really did. But the farther along we went, the more I realized- that- that-“

TJ swallowed.

“That what?”

TJ reaches forward and grabbed Cyrus by the shoulders and looked him in the eye.

“That I like you, Cyrus. As more than a friend.”

The only sound for the next few moments was that of the rain hitting the pavement. Cyrus stares up at TJ, slack jawed. 

“I don’t understand, what-“

“For the longest time, I couldn’t figure out why it killed me to picture you with Jonah. Why I didn’t want to help you become his boyfriend. And that’s because- I wanted you to be my boyfriend.”

Cyrus blinked. TJ...wanted to be with him? It hit him all at once. How had he never noticed what was right beside him this whole time? Loyal, funny, brilliant, caring TJ. TJ who, in spite of everything, believed in Cyrus. 

“Cyrus?”

Cyrus knew what his future looked like with Jonah. Dates at The Spoon, ultimate games, Yale. When Cyrus looked at TJ, he didn’t know what their future looked like. And that terrified him. But what terrified him more was not having TJ in his future. 

“I understand. I can’t compete with Jonah. You don’t owe me anything.”

TJ turned away, but Cyrus caught him by the arm.

“Don’t owe you anything? TJ, I- I couldn’t imagine my life without you in it,” Cyrus admitted, feeling his face turn red.

He hadn’t felt this nervous since he first started liking Jonah. 

“You- Cyrus, I-“ 

Before he knew what he was doing, before he could think about it, Cyrus tilted his head up and pressed his lips against TJ’s. They were both drenched by the rain, but Cyrus felt his insides turn into a molten puddle. 

They pulled away, and TJ looked down at Cyrus, biting his lip. 

“Was- was that okay?” He asked.

Cyrus beamed at him.

“More than okay. I- you’re one of a kind, TJ.” 

TJ turned his face away, a grin spreading on his face. Cyrus reached out and grabbed his hand. They stood like that for a moment, before TJ asked

“What about Jonah?” 

Jonah. He would be disappointed. But he would move on. After all, he was Jonah Beck. 

“I should go tell him about, you know, us. It’s only fair. I don’t want to lie to anyone.”

“Neither do I.”

“Will- will you come with me?”

“Of course. I’m with you all the way, Cyrus.” 

Cyrus beamed at him. They began to walk forward, the rain dying down to a gentle patter. 

“Any ideas what will happen next?” TJ asked.

Cyrus looked at him, a grin on his face. 

“I have absolutely no clue.”

THE END (for now)

**Author's Note:**

> Also p.s. check out the song that inspired the fic Lemon Boy it was recommended to me for my Tyrus playlist and it is a bop and a half.


End file.
